In general, a good golf ball is the one with the property of proper spin and longer carry, but it is usual that if a common ball has a good property of spin, the carry therefore gets shorter, or on the contrary, if a common ball has a good property of carry, but it turned out to have a poor property of spin. These problems are caused by raising the hardness of core in solid type golf ball to obtain high initial velocity or by raising the compression strenth of the golf ball simply to obtain high resilient force in order to extend the carry. Thus, the present invention is to solve the problems and provide a golf ball has a higher resilience than common golf balls and a good property of spin by adding bismuth or bismuth alloy which occurs its volume expansion by 3-3.5% in solidifying after molding and the organic polymeric materials grow dense as much as bismuth expands, that can remarkably extend its carry.